Siete Pecados
by Tete93
Summary: Jo Keener ya lo había hecho caer en seis pecados capitales ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer el séptimo? Siete Drabbles Gabe/Jo, uno por cada pecado capital


Hola

Sí, mi primer Gabe/Jo. Me siento feliz, amo esa pareja.

**Aclaración:**

Los Drabbles están en orden cronológico y hay un año de diferencia entre cada uno.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Sigo sin ser dueña de Disney, por lo tanto tampoco de Buena Suerte Charlie.

**Envidia:**

_Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee._

Kyle Matthew tenía catorce años, estaba en octavo grado, y según las chicas era el chico más atractivo del mundo. Podría tener a todas las chicas de su edad a sus pies, y si era así ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar ligando con una chica de sexto grado? O mejor planteada la pregunta ¿Por qué demonios tendría que estar hablando con Jo Keener, del sexto grado?

Gabe no lo entendía y le molestaba sobre manera. ¿Por qué no se iba con una de su año y dejaba a Jo en paz?, no es que el estuviera celoso, porque ¿Gabe Duncan, celoso? ¡Jamás! y menos por el esperpento que es Jo, simplemente le molestaba verlos conversando en la puerta del aula, o ver a Kyle poner su mano detrás del hombro de Jo, o verlos reírse de nada, eran simplemente asquerosos.

Cuando Gabe había entrado al aula, Jo no le había causado ningún daño físico como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo veía, porque toda su atención la consumía el idiota de Kyle. Y repentinamente e inexplicablemente Gabe odio aún más a Kyle. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a Jo y "accidentalmente" derramó encima de ella el refresco que bebía.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo estúpido? – Preguntó Jo completamente furiosa secándose el refresco.

Gabe estaba muerto y lo sabía, Jo lo mataría de una forma lenta y dolorosa por haber arruinado su camisa, pero había conseguido lo que quería, Jo tenía toda su atención en él, y mientras lo seguía por toda el aula intentando golpearlo, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a Kyle Matthew. Misión Cumplida.

* * *

**Ira:**

_Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo._

Iba a camino a clases de gimnasia, se había perdido en uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela, era su primera semana en séptimo año y aún no se aprendía los pasillos de memoria. Casi llegaba al gimnasio cuando oyó un sollozo proveniente de un aula que normalmente estaba desocupada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que jamás esperó ver. Quien se encontraba en el aula era Jo, y estaba completamente sola, sollozando en el aula.

-Estas llorando – señaló sin pizca de sensibilidad, sin embargo si estaba preocupado, si algo era capaz de hacer llorar a Jo "Corazón de Piedra" Keener, debía ser algo realmente duro.

-No estaba llorando – Contestó ella a la defensiva, con la voz sorprendentemente firme para alguien que sollozaba hacía solo un par de minutos.

-Tus ojos están húmedos y rojos, o te dio por lavarlos con jabón o estabas llorando–

-Bien, si, estaba llorando – admitió ella - pero si le dices a alguien más de esto te doblo el brazo en 360 grados. –

-Tranquila, no le pensaba decir a nadie – bien eso era parcialmente cierto, en parte estaba influido por la idea de su brazo doblado completo. – Así que escúpelo, ¿Por qué llorabas? –

-¿Por qué te interesa? –

-No sé, solo lo hace – contestó Gabe sin saber muy bien porque quería saber.

Jo murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Ah? –

-QUE KYLE ESTABA ENGAÑANDOME, SORDO – gritó Jo repentinamente perdiendo la paciencia. Gabe temió durante un momento que lo golpeara, sin embargo prefirió dar un muy fuerte golpe en el escritorio, y luego volvió a las lágrimas. Sin saber muy bien como consolarla Gabe le dio un par de palmaditas torpes en la espalda.

Ese idiota y Jo llevaban saliendo desde hacía casi un año y a Gabe siempre lo había detestado, pero ahora ese sentimiento era diez mil veces peor, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque se había atrevido a lastimar a Jo, si Gabe pasaba la vida haciendo enojar a Jo, pero jamás permitiría que alguien la lastimara.

Y sabía que haría que Kyle pagara por cada una de las lágrimas que había hecho derramar a Jo. Lo que no sabía es que Jo escogió vengarse el mismo día que él lo hizo y la combinación de sus bromas terminó con Kyle colgado del asta de la bandera y cubierto de plumas. Si, definitivamente había ocasiones en las que la venganza sí que era la respuesta.

* * *

**Pereza**

_Flojedad, descuido o tardanza en las acciones o movimientos._

-Estúpido, todo esto es tú culpa –

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue la que me arrojó al lago? Esto es tu culpa, así que no me digas estúpido tarada –

-Te perdiste en una excursión escolar, eso te hace estúpido – argumentó ella.

-Tú estás perdida conmigo ¿Eso que te hace? – contestó él en tono burlesco.

-Una chica en compañía de un estúpido –

-Oh ¿eres una chica? – Preguntó Gabe en falso tono de sorpresa ganándose un golpe de parte de Jo. – deberías haberlo comentado, no tenía idea.

Los de octavo grado habían ido de excursión al lago, y en algún momento mientras las maestras subían a todos los demás al autobús, a Jo se le había ocurrido que sería una idea genial arrojar a Gabe al lago, él la había arrastrado con él, y él autobús había partido.

Tenían dos horas echados a la orilla del lago discutiendo y jugando a echarse la culpa el uno al otro. Había un pueblo a dos kilómetros, podían ir y prestar un teléfono para llamar a sus padres, no era una gran distancia, pero ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de caminar, ya vendría alguien a buscarlos.

-¿Y eso que se supone que significa? – Preguntó ella.

-Que eres la chica más masculina que conozco – se explicó él con simpleza

-Bien tú eres el chico más femenino que conozco, así que estamos a mano –

-¿Femenino, yo? Tú y yo sabemos que soy el chico más masculino que conoces – comentó él en tono ligeramente petulante.

-Por favor, mido la mitad que tú y aún así te vencería en tacleadas –

-En tus sueños – bufó.

-¿Eso es un reto? –

-No, no peleo con niñas –

-¿Estas asustado de que una niña te gane? – Preguntó ella en tono burlón.

-Yo no estoy asustado- negó categóricamente.

-El pequeño bebé Gabe está asustado - volvió a decir Jo en tono de burla.

-Repito, yo no…-

-Gallina – continúo ella sin piedad –

-Eso es todo Keener –dijo el dándose por vencido y abalanzándose para taclearla, sin embargo apenas estuvo suficientemente cerca de ella, fue Jo quien lo lanzó al suelo, y se colocó encima de él.

-Gané – comentó ella en tono casual.

-Solo porque tienes el triple de testosterona que la mayoría de los chicos-

-Eres un mal perdedor, pero no tomaré eso como un insulto –

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más Gabe había intentado taclearla de nuevo…y volvió a fallar miserablemente. Jo pasó el resto de la tarde burlándose de Gabe acerca de ser un mal perdedor y de haber sido tacleado dos veces por una niña, hasta que se quedaron dormidos a la orilla del lago. Teddy los encontró varias horas más tarde, inconscientemente se habían acercado mientras dormían, y se veían tan tiernos que Teddy casi se sintió mal por tener que despertarlos, de forma que llamó a su padre (con quien hacia equipo de búsqueda) para que los llevaran dormidos y cargados al auto de regreso a la ciudad…además despiertos eran insoportables, sí, definitivamente el regreso sería más fácil con ellos aún dormidos.

* * *

**Gula**

_Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber._

Tres, cinco, siete, nueve, ¿Cuántos puños de palomitas se había metido ya a la boca? Su madre lo había arrastrado a una película familiar al cine, al parecer no entendía que ya tenía quince años y no necesitaba "tiempo de calidad", pero bueno, su madre aún insistía en dárselo a P. J. quien ya tenía veintiún años, así que no tenía esperanza de librarse pronto de estas tonterías.

Doce, catorce, dieciséis, acababa con las palomitas, como si no hubiera mañana viendo a la pareja que estaba delante de ellos en el cine, había reconocido el cabello castaño claro desde que entraron a la sala, ¿Qué demonios hacía Jo con un tipo en el cine? El chico en cuestión tendría alrededor de diecisiete años, cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el de ella, y el eterno desprecio de Gabe.

No podía poner atención a la película, solo podía ver a la pareja en frente suyo, mientras metía el millonésimo puño de palomitas a su boca. Las masticaba furiosamente, no sabía porque le enojaba tanto ver a Jo en lo que seguro era una cita. Se sentía inexplicablemente mal, como si le acabara de caer un rayo o algo por el estilo, quería ir y sentarse en medio de ella y el tipo ese, pero en lugar de eso se metió otro puño de palomitas a la boca.

-Ya viste Gabe, por allá esta Jo – señaló su madre repentinamente mientras saludaba alegremente a donde la chica. Y Gabe deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, no solo porque todos en la sala los estaban mirando, sino porque lo último que necesitaba es que lo saludara el nuevo chico de Jo.

-Hola señora Duncan, hola Gabe – saludó ella educadamente como siempre fingía delante de los adultos – ¿Ya les presenté a mi primo Dylan? – añadió señalando al tipo a su lado.

Dos horas más tarde en el baño mientras vomitaba por quinta vez, y su madre le pasaba una pastilla para el estómago, Gabe había aprendido una valiosa lección "Nunca comas un bote de palomitas grandes con mantequilla y queso en dos minutos, sin antes averiguar si el chico que está con tu amiga/enemiga primo".

* * *

**Avaricia**

_Afán excesivo de riquezas_

Repartir pollos con el mismo uniforme que usaba P. J. hacía años tenía que ser la cosa más deprimente que Gabe había hecho en su vida. Pero en serio quería ese auto así que se aguantaba. Jo había sido la primera en soñar con un auto y en tomar un empleo como mesera en Kwiki Chicki al cumplir dieciséis, pero el empleo era mucho más duro de lo que esperaba y la paga era realmente insignificante.

Gabe al principio se había burlado de ella por eso, pero al cabo de unos meses estaba harto, harto de ver al gerente gritarle a Jo, harto de ver a los clientes ser descorteces con ella, y saber que ella moría por meterles a todos la cabeza en la freidora de pollo, pero contenerse y contestarles con una sonrisa porque necesitaba el dinero. Toda la situación francamente lo enfermaba.

Por eso había decido proponerle un trato por el que no estaba muy entusiasmado: "Comprar el auto entre ambos". No tenía ningún deseo de trabajar pero entre ambos tendrían el auto en la mitad del tiempo, y ella tendría que aguantar menos tiempo su horrible empleo. Ella al principio tuvo sus reservas pero finalmente aceptó.

Claro también podía haber sido un "Caballero en brillante armadura" y trabajar para conseguir el dinero y luego hacer una "donación" para el auto de Jo, pero sabía que ella jamás aceptaría su dinero, además los caballeros en brillantes armaduras rescataban damiselas en peligro, Jo no era una damisela en peligro, más bien una peligrosa damisela. Tonterías, ¿A quién quería engañar? Él también quería un auto.

Bien, no solo eso, a veces, entre sus fantasías de arruinar los frenos del auto de su jefe, se colaban fantasías de él siendo un multimillonario, como multimillonario se podría comprar cientos de autos, y videojuegos, y una mansión con Jacuzzi. Tendría cientos de empleados trabajando para él, varios choferes, y haría que la señora Daphney se mudara al otro lado del país. Si sería una vida perfecta, pero en lo que esperaba que esa vida perfecta llegara, seguiría atrapado con ese gorro de pollo, podía esperar, él sabía que algún día sería multimillonario.

* * *

**Vanidad**

_Satisfacción y envanecimiento por la contemplación de las propias prendas con menosprecio de los demás._

El espejo del retrovisor del auto mientras manejaba a la casa de Jo le devolvía el reflejo. Traía el cabello castaño peinado "desarreglado", se acababa de rasurar, usaba una camisa negra, con manga tres cuartos que se marcaba dejando ver su cuerpo perfectamente formado. A sus diecisiete años Gabe Duncan era atractivo y lo sabía. Todas las chicas de onceavo grado podían confirmar eso. La prueba de eso es que para el baile de graduación "las chicas invitan" había recibido más de veinte invitaciones. Probablemente todas las de su año deseaban ir con él…excepto una.

Jo Keener, había decido invitar a Larry Hudson al baile. ¿En serio que estaba pensado esa chica? Llamar "nerd" a Hudson probablemente sería un insulto a los nerds del mundo. El tipo coleccionaba insectos, usaba una ropa que parecía escogida por un anciano de ochenta años con problemas de visión y mal gusto. Usaba unas gafas del grueso de un cristal de máxima seguridad (de esos que hay en las cárceles entre los presos y las visitas), los pantalones tan arriba que seguramente se tenía que bajar el cierre para hablar, y tenía tanta grasa en el cabello que hacía que el cabello del profesor Snape se viera sedoso.

No entendía porque demonios Jo tenía que ir con ese tipo. Y si, le molestaba y mucho…y si, lo admitía estaba celoso. ¿Qué demonios tenía Hudson que no tuviera él? Él era capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, Hudson del de debate. Él era el chico más popular de colegio, Hudson se podría ir en un hoyo y nadie se daría cuenta. Él era la pesadilla de los profesores y el sueño de las chicas, Hudson era el sueño de los profesores y la pesadilla de las chicas. Y si, había una sola cosa que Hudson tenía y él no…ser la cita de Jo.

¿Y el colmo? Que tendría que hacer de chofer de ellos, porque el auto era de ambos y a Jo le habían confiscado la licencia de conducir por golpear a un policía que le quiso hacer una multa de tránsito. Y no, no tenía una cita para esa noche, había rechazado todas las invitaciones. Sabía que cualquier chica moriría por ir con él, pero ese era precisamente el problema. Él no quería a cualquier chica, él quería a la capitana del equipo de lucha masculino, a la castaña menuda que podía aterrorizar a todo el equipo de futbol, a la que tenía la colección más impresionante de videojuegos que había visto…a la que estaba camino a recoger para que fuera con otro tipo al baile.

Y luego de estacionarse enfrente de la casa de ella, echaba un último vistazo al espejo. Sí que era atractivo, y sabía que estando el, viéndose como se veía, Larry Hudson no tenía esperanza de acaparar a Jo esa noche.

* * *

**Lujuria**

_Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

Estaba atrapado entre la pared de su habitación y Jo, ella lo besaba como si hubiera pasado en desierto varios días y la boca de él fuera un trago de agua. No estaba seguro como habían terminado en esa situación. Un minuto volvía a su casa después de su primer semestre de universidad, para descubrir que Jo había decido usar sus primeras vacaciones de la universidad para conseguir un trabajo de niñera…de Charlie. Al siguiente minuto ambos discutían sobre una tontería. Y al siguiente ambos estaban en la habitación de él besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Jo se acercaba lentamente mientras Gabe intentaba alejarse (algo considerablemente difícil considerando el reducido espacio que quedaba antes de la pared). No es que no le gustara besarla, el problema era precisamente ese, le gustaba demasiado y había cierta parte de su anatomía que amenazaba con despertar si seguía haciéndolo.

-No deberíamos, Charlie está en la casa – comentó sintiendo que era lo más hipócrita que había dicho en vida.

-Está dormida – contestó Jo, antes de volver a apoderarse de la boca del castaño y deslizaba una mano por el pecho de él. No había de que preocuparse, la pequeña de casi siete años tenía el sueño realmente pesado.

-Mis padres podrían volver en cualquier minuto – argumentó, lamentando sus propias palabras.

-Tus padres me contrataron por tres horas, y apenas había pasado media desde que tu llegaste, han pasado otros quince minutos desde entonces, y como podrás darte cuenta estúpido, aún nos quedan dos horas quince –

Y mientras se deshacía de la camisa de Jo, Gabe mandó al diablo todo. Tenía dieciocho años, la cabeza cocida por las hormonas, y a la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco (no siempre en buen sentido) desde que tenía doce años, desabrochándole la camisa. ¿Cuál era el punto de resistirse? Después de todo, Jo Keener ya lo había hecho caer en seis pecados capitales ¿Cuánto daño podría hacer el séptimo?

**FIN**

No pude evitar la referencia a Harry Potter, perdónenme la vida :D

**Si dejan review:** los invito a un Pandita (un helado de vainilla doble con galleta oreo como las orejas del panda, y M&M's como los ojos. Es delicioso).

Una última cosa, estoy pensando hacer un Crossover de Buena Suerte Charlie y Big Time Rush. ¿Alguien interesado en un Carlos/Teddy?

Besos

Tete


End file.
